In order to meet exhaust fluid emission standards, the exhaust emitted from internal combustion engines is treated prior to emission into the atmosphere. Exhaust fluids may be routed through at least one exhaust emission treatment device disposed in fluid communication with the exhaust outlet system of the engine, wherein the exhaust fluids are treated by reactions with a catalyst composition deposited on a porous support material. Examples of exhaust emission treatment devices include catalytic converters, catalytic absorbers, diesel particulate traps, non-thermal plasma conversion devices, and the like. The exhaust fluid generally contains undesirable emission components including carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx). As a means of simultaneously removing the objectionable CO, HC, and NOx components, various catalyst compositions have been developed.
However, a need remains in the art for an improved catalytic exhaust treatment device for carbon monoxide oxidation.